


Man, I feel like a women!

by Sayarose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gender Bender, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayarose/pseuds/Sayarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Dean got turned into a women after that episode with the goddess. I don't wanna say much since it might spoil for some.<br/>This is the first work I actually put out for people to read so as you've probably read before, be kind please.,<br/>Advice would be helpful :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man, I feel like a women!

"So get this Dean. Remember that goddess we fought that was killing the new "virgins"" Dean looked up, smirked and nodded "hell yea I do" Sam made his usual bitch-face and rolled his eyes. "Well it seems there's a lasting effect that" "Oh thanks sammy I didnt realize that when I got boobs!" Dean hands moved to hold his new breasts. Sam dropped the book the desk and spoke while poking at the book. "Well it seems that we need some vile of a sun liquid or whatever to change you back." Sam had both his hands on the table while trying to read the text which was older then he used too"  
Dean rolled his eyes finished his glass of whiskey then stood up to go stand next to Sam. He looked Sam up and down "God why are you a giant?" Sam shook his head "Do you wanna look at this or not?" "Yea yea. I'm looking. What I dont understand is why is this taking effect now" Dean asked annoyed. "Call Cas. He might now. Charlie's coming too so she might be able to help with the research. Since all you do is look at yourself in the mirror" He called Dean out as he was checking out his feminine curves. "Hey. Admit it. I'm pretty hot."  
Sam rolled his eyes once more before he turned to open the door to head out. Charlie was standing in front of him "Hey Sam" She said in her usual voice. "Hey Charlie" They hugged "So as soon as you told me Dean became a girl" She walked in and looked around for him. He stood there posing in front of the mirror "Whose the hotest chick there is?" Dean blew himself a kiss before he saw Charlie in the reflection. He turned around "This isn't.." He got nervous "At least I'm hot" Charlie looked him up and down. "You gotta admit he is pretty hot as a girl." She checked Dean out then spoke to Sam. "Oh god. Cas!" He called for the 15th time. "Dean you call him" Charlie said. "Why the hell do I gotta?" He complained as he went to grab another beer.  
"Watch." Charlie smiled and Sam could already tell this had something to do with her fantasy that they were a couple. She went over and pushed him off the bed. "God damn it Charlie! Cas" He noticed next to him. "Dean.. I don't understand.. I know human biology says that" Dean held up his hand before Cas could start with his biology lesson. "I'm not sure if I should still call you Dean. Have undergone the procedure of changing your genitals? It seems many humans do it." Cas asked with the most blunt face.  
Charlie erupted into laughter falling on the bed next to her. Sam chuckling along with her. Dean looked at him "Cas. Just cause I love chicks doesn't mean I want to be one. You think this is funny?" He shot at Charlie. "Yes hahahaha this is quite funny." She spoke in between laughter. "Who the hell can we ask to change me back?" Dean asked Sam quite pissed off. "Cause I'm not meant to be a chick.." Dean turned his head toward his shoulder coming face to face with the angel. "uhhh I was wondering if your smell had changed since you are now a female. You weren't supposed to look this way. This is awkward." Dean pushed his face away. "I dont smell any frickin different. Let's go find who ever can change this and if they don't. We gank them." Dean pushed the laughing Charlie off the bed and picked up his gun. He put it behind under his jeans.  
He walked a few steps to the table before his jeans slid down. Dean looked down at his exposed bottom self. " I'll give you a pair of jeans to wear Dean." Charlie went to open her bag as she chuckled. Sam was back at his laptop searching for the women who could help them.  
"I don't know what I am supposed to do feeling like this." Cas spoke up as he stared at Dean. "god damn" Dean through his hands up, grabbed the jeans from Charlie and went to go change before heading out. "Cas do you like Deanna?" Cas titled his head to the side. "Deanna? Is this a female version of Deans name? I prefer Dean as a male since it is what he is." Sam looked up at Cas "I don't think he realized the significance of what he says at times."  
"Probably not." Charlie responded to Sam. She went to go sit next to him, pulling out her own tablet she began her search. "Damn. How the hell do girls where these goddamn pants?" He walked out from the bathroom, dropped his pants on the bed, then tucked his gun in his jeans then threw his shirt over it.  
"Dean being a girl is a pain." Charlie said to him before he left. "yea yea" Dean sat in his car and of course, Cas appeared next to him. "Should I continue to call you Dean or as Charlie called you Deanna?" Dean smiled next to him. "Call me Deanna I guess." He pulled his car out in a tricky manner. "This is gonna take some getting used too." Dean mumbled as he pulled his baby out and drove to the library.


End file.
